Trahison
by Chl007
Summary: [AVENTURES] "C'était pas comme avec les autres, hein ? On a jamais été amis, toi et moi." / "Jamais." lui confirma Théo sans le moindre état d'âme. "Encore moins après ce que tu leur as fait, espèce de salaud. Je te hais, Mani. Tu m'as menti. Tu m'as trahi. Tu as assassiné mes meilleurs amis. Tu as complètement détruit ma vie." (OS / deathfic)


_Salut tout le monde ! Comment ça va ?_

_Nouvel OS, et les fans de Mani qui liront ça vont me détester. Mais j'assume. Nah. :p_

_Et puis me prenez pas pour une sadique (... même si...), moi aussi j'ai eu mal en écrivant. Mais c'est DRAMAAA. Et nous on adore le drama, surtout quand ça concerne nos Aventuriers préférés, pas vrai ? ;-)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**.**

* * *

_L'univers et les personnages d'AVENTURES ne sont pas à moi : ils appartiennent à Mayhar, Krayn, Fred, Bob, Seb, et tout ce joyeux petit monde qu'on adore. __Ah, et au cas où vous auriez un doute : je n'écris pas ces histoires dans le but de gagner des sous, mais juste pour partager avec vous mes délires et cette passion d'Aventures. ^.^_

* * *

**.**

* * *

**Trahison**

* * *

**.**

* * *

**« Encore cette situation. »** murmura l'elfe d'une voix sifflante due à ses côtes cassées.

Théo n'avait que faire de ce regard déjà éteint qui était levé vers lui. L'œil au beurre noir bien marqué, les blessures ouvertes et les cicatrices dont la plupart n'étaient pas si vieilles le laissaient de marbre.

**« Aujourd'hui, c'est différent. »**

Mani ne parviendrait pas à l'amadouer cette fois. Il avait pris ses précautions. Il s'était déjà fait avoir par ce menteur. Il avait accepté de baisser la garde et de tendre la main… Hors de question qu'il pardonne à nouveau.

**« Alors ça va se terminer maintenant… »**

**« Tu l'as cherché. »**

Mani cessa de s'appuyer sur son bras valide, qui tremblait de plus en plus. Il s'effondra de tout son poids dans une flaque de boue et de sang mélangés. Le sien, celui de Théo, celui des membres de la Métalignée et des paladins de la Lumière… Il n'en savait rien, et au fond, il s'en fichait bien.

Ils étaient tous morts.

**« Pff, depuis le temps qu'on tourne autour du pot… Vas-y. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. »**

La terre collait à sa joue et piquait la profonde coupure qu'un couteau lancé lui avait dessiné jusqu'à l'arcade sourcilière. Mani ferma les yeux, voulut soupirer et ne parvint qu'à tousser. De toute manière, son corps était en train de lâcher. Physiquement et magiquement. Il avait tout donné.

**« Je t'implorerai pas, aujourd'hui. »**

* * *

**.**

* * *

_ J'avais quoi, six ans, huit à tout casser ? Et j'étais tout seul. J'ai jamais su pourquoi. Jamais compris ce qu'avait foutu mes parents. Comment on peut laisser son gamin se débrouiller seul à cet âge ?_

_ Il pleuvait aussi, ce jour-là. Des trombes d'eau. Et j'avais faim. Et les pommes étaient belles. J'en ai pris une et je me suis enfui avec en courant. J'étais petit, rapide et agile, même si j'avais rien bouffé depuis deux jours. Ou trois ? Je sais plus. Le marchand a jamais réussi à me rattraper._

_ Mais son gosse et ses potes, si._

_ Ils me sont tombés dessus un peu plus tard. Je me suis fait massacrer. Et comme aujourd'hui, je me suis retrouvé à moitié mort, la tête enfoncée dans la terre, à m'étouffer à moitié, avec un pied qui m'appuyait sur le torse. J'étais petit. Je ne voulais pas mourir._

_ Alors j'ai pleuré. Et j'ai supplié._

_ Le gamin qui allait m'achever m'a regardé entre ses mèches aussi noires que les miennes. J'ai cru voir en même temps du mépris et un peu de compassion dans son regard. Et il est parti en me laissant me traîner dans la boue. Je n'avais plus ma pomme. Je n'avais pas mangé. Mais j'étais toujours en vie, et au fond, c'était tout ce qui comptait._

* * *

**.**

* * *

Du bout du pied, Théo tâta le corps de l'elfe recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il respirait encore, et poussa un grognement sourd. Jamais deux sans trois, comme on disait. Coriace, ce type, quand même.

Il revit les quelques années où ils avaient fini par se côtoyer. Dire qu'il avait accordé sa confiance à cette ordure… qu'il l'avait laissé voyager pendant des semaines en compagnie de ses meilleurs amis, sans se méfier, sans rien dire ! Il les avait même présentés et encouragés à bosser ensemble ! S'il avait su…

Bordel. Il aurait dû, au moins une seule fois dans sa vie, écouter Bob. Il lui avait pourtant dit que ce type chelou ne lui inspirait pas confiance.

S'il avait su, il l'aurait tué dès leur première rencontre, ce jour-là. Sans la moindre hésitation. Il aurait fini ce qu'il avait commencé et s'en serait fièrement vanté à l'école des inquisiteurs. Au lieu de ça, il avait laissé une chance à ce traîné. Il lui avait fait… pitié, à chouiner comme ça pour sa vie qui ne valait rien. Et Théo s'était dit qu'il avait raison. Que ça n'était pas la peine de se salir les mains s'il était de toute manière condamné à crever.

Jamais il ne se serait douté que quelques années plus tard, le destin ramènerait Mani face à lui. Et qu'ils se battraient dans le même camp, cette fois !

* * *

**.**

* * *

_ Cet enfoiré de… Je sais même plus comment il s'appelait. C'était un gamin des rues qui faisait trois fois ma carrure. Il avait réussi à se faire adopter par un des gardes et à rejoindre notre formation, j'ai jamais su par quel miracle. On pouvait pas se saquer, lui et moi. Et quand j'ai réussi à devenir meilleur que lui pour certains trucs et que les instructeurs se sont mis à me féliciter, il s'est mis en tête de se débarrasser de moi, ce salaud._

_ Ça s'est passé un soir, alors que je rentrais à la maison. Ç'avait pas été une bonne journée, et j'avais la tête ailleurs. Il m'est tombé dessus complètement par surprise, sans prévenir, évidemment. Déjà quatre-vingts kilos dans la gueule qui m'ont plaqué au sol et deux énormes poings qui m'ont fait voir des étoiles avant de se refermer autour de mon cou. Sincèrement, je me suis dit que j'allais crever. J'arrivais pas à me dégager. Y'avait personne autour. Il avait bien calculé son coup, cet enfoiré. Je pouvais rien faire._

_ Et puis y'a un truc qu'est tombé des toits et s'est agrippé à lui. C'était fin et souple, avec des traits noirs de partout, des bras et des jambes qui l'ont entouré, et là c'est ce bâtard qui a plus su comment respirer. On aurait dit une araignée qui refusait de lâcher sa proie. Il a desserré sa prise, j'en ai profité pour me barrer._

_ Sauf qu'il a changé de cible. Il a choppé de ses deux mains la drôle de petite araignée et l'a balancé par terre. Plusieurs mètres plus loin – l'araignée volait bien. Je pouvais pas l'abandonner comme ça après qu'elle m'ait sauvé la mise, alors j'ai été l'aider moi aussi. Je me suis jeté dans sa direction en gueulant aussi fort que possible et j'ai frappé l'autre con. Je m'apprêtais à continuer mais mes cris avaient rameuté du monde et il s'est enfui._

_ Le bras toujours levé et le poing fermé prêt à partir, j'ai baissé les yeux vers la drôle de petite araignée qui avait bondi sur son dos. Et c'est là que je l'ai reconnu. C'était le voleur que j'avais tabassé quand j'étais gamin. Il avait pas changé._

* * *

**.**

* * *

**« C'était pas comme avec les autres, hein ? »** haleta Mani avec difficulté en se mordant les lèvres à cause de la douleur d'une mort qui tardait à venir. **« On a jamais été amis, toi et moi. »**

**« Jamais. »** lui confirma Théo sans le moindre état d'âme. **« Encore moins après ce que tu leur as fait, espèce de salaud. »**

**« C'était prévu dans mon plan. »**

**« C'est pour ça que t'as jamais eu aucun ami, le Double. À part tes connasses d'araignées. Et encore, t'y es vraiment attaché, à ces bestioles ? Ou c'est seulement d'autres pions sur ton terrain de jeu ? »**

L'elfe ne répondit rien. Ses compagnes arachnides s'étaient enfuies de ses tresses pendant la bataille. Comme tous ses autres prétendus alliés. Théo avait raison, bien sûr. Il était seul. Tout n'avait toujours été que mensonges, du moment qu'il obtenait ce qu'il désirait. Même envers les Aventuriers. Bien des fois, il avait craint de ne pas y arriver. Mais tout s'était finalement déroulé selon ses plans.

Tant pis pour eux.

* * *

**.**

* * *

_ La Métalignée me recherche, ah oui ? Eh bien, qu'elle vienne me trouver. Je l'attends. Seul, je ne vaux plus grand-chose. Les autres assassins me connaissent, mes méthodes n'ont aucun secret pour eux. Je mourrais, c'est sûr. Mais avec ces trois autres que j'accompagne, ils auront une drôle de surprise._

_ Il fait noir. Un moment parfait pour passer à l'action. Je sais qu'ils traînent dans les parages, depuis qu'on a quitté Fort d'Acier. Ça ne tardera plus. Ils vont passer à l'action avant qu'on retourne à Castelblanc. J'attrape mes machettes. Chaque nuit, je me tiens prêt._

_ La bataille fait rage et je m'y perds sans intervenir, regardant combattre une dernière fois ces gens que j'avais l'audacieuse traîtrise d'appeler mes amis. Balthazar incendie tout, Brasier galope au hasard comme un fou. Les assassins ont compris. Ils le harcèlent, jusqu'à faire sortir le démon. Pour lui, c'est fini._

_ Shinddha a abandonné le premier, le cœur transpercé d'une lame empoisonnée. Je ne le protégeais pas, cette fois. Je ne suis plus là pour eux, et ils auraient mieux fait de ne pas en prendre l'habitude. Il est étendu au sol, face contre terre, avec une petite flaque de flocons à côté de lui. Icy. Et ça me rappelle moi, à chacune de mes rencontres avec Théo._

_ Il me tuera. Je le sais. Et je n'ai jamais prévu ma mort autrement._

_ Grunlek est le plus obstiné. Les derniers assassins encore debout sont tous sur lui. Avec son bras mécanique et son obstination, il leur donne du fil à retordre. C'est un bon nain._

_ Eden est la dernière. Elle défend le cadavre de son maître et ami jusqu'au bout, et arrache avec ses crocs dégoulinants de sang le visage du dernier type de la Métalignée. Tremblante, elle m'adresse un regard fatigué. Lourd de reproches, mais déjà éteint. Puis elle s'écroule auprès de celui en qui elle avait placé toute sa confiance._

_ Je hoche la tête, satisfait de ne pas avoir eu à intervenir. C'était un magnifique massacre. Tous ceux de la Métalignée sont morts, me laissant le champ libre pour me frayer enfin sans trop de peine un chemin vers mon véritable objectif : Finéas._

_ Théo ne me pardonnera pas. Il me traquera et me tuera._

_ C'est à moi de jouer avec le temps, d'être plus rapide que lui, et de tuer Finéas avant qu'il ne me retrouve. Une fois que ce sera fait, je pourrai partir la conscience tranquille._

* * *

**.**

* * *

**« Je te hais, Mani. »** gronda Théo. **« Tu m'as menti. Tu m'as trahi. Tu as assassiné mes meilleurs amis. Tu as complètement détruit ma vie. Et tu t'en fous. »**

**« J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. »**

**« J'aurais jamais dû te laisser en vie quand on était gamins. »**

L'elfe ferma les yeux.

**« Alors vas-y. »** lâcha-t-il avec désintérêt. **« Fais ce que tu dois faire. Comme t'as dit… je m'en fous, maintenant. »**

Le paladin posa un genou à terre. Tout son être bouillonnait de rage. Avec la mort de Bob, Shin, Grunlek et Eden, la vengeance était devenue l'un de ses besoins primaires. Il avait traqué sans relâche son ancien prétendu ami pendant des années. Mais à présent qu'il était à sa merci, il n'avait plus envie de le frapper jusqu'au sang, de le torturer, de le briser comme lui l'avait autrefois été. Après la bataille qu'ils venaient de mener, après s'être alliés une dernière fois contre leur gré afin de défaire la Métalignée une bonne fois pour toutes, après cet ultime carnage dont il porterait les stigmates à tout jamais… Théo était fatigué.

**« Je te déteste. J'espère qu'ils t'attendent de pied ferme et qu'ils te feront bien déguster, là-haut. »**

**« Je pense. »**

Il était aux portes de la mort, et il osait encore sourire. Théo enfonça sans regret sa lame dans sa gorge. Ses yeux étaient humides. Les mains crispées autour de la garde de son épée, il leva la tête pour offrir son visage à la pluie diluvienne. Il pleurait. Pour Balthazar, Shinddha, Grunlek et Eden, enfin vengés. Pour toutes ces autres vies que l'elfe avait sacrifiées sans scrupule. Pour ses camarades paladins tombés au combat.

Et sans se l'avouer, il pleurait la perte d'une drôle de petite araignée qu'autrefois, naïf comme il l'était, il avait appelé son ami. Avec sincérité.

* * *

**.**

* * *

_... Voilà ! ^^_

_J'espère que cet OS vous aura plu quand même ? (me frappez pas ^^')_

_N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, d'ailleurs ! ;-)_

_Merci de votre lecture, servez-vous en cookies et en thé glacé, bisous et à la prochaine pour d'autres fanfictions sur Aventures ! ;-)_


End file.
